Field of the Invention
The invention, according to the various embodiments described herein, relates to a testing device and a method which allow a parallel display of different views of one or more log files which represent a recorded test run.
Discussion of the Background
A central problem in the analysis of signalling protocol sequences is to identify, rapidly and in a targeted manner among the plethora of signalling messages, any procedures not conforming to specifications. In many cases of error in this context, it is insufficient to search for messages with error content or error transmission/reception time, but complex dependencies between protocol messages must be identified.
Signalling protocols in message networks are tested by means of network simulators. Accordingly, in a test case, a given sequence of signalling procedures is stimulated by the network simulator. This is always begun in a well-defined starting condition, reaction of the device under test (DUT=device under test) is registered and tested against the defined, set behaviour according to the set specification. In this context, the entire message exchange between network simulator and device under test is recorded on the various protocol layers in a log file with timestamps. The display and evaluation of this log file takes place after the completion of the test case with the assistance of special applications (Log File Viewer). The user can analyse the protocol sequence for the error search in a sequential manner, filter the content of the log file according to freely selectable criteria and search for given messages.
Accordingly, testing device which is suitable for the implementation of tests and for the subsequent investigation of the log file has been previously disclosed. However, in this context, the log file can still only be investigated in only a single view. It is, in fact, possible to display a list of messages and the content of one selected message simultaneously, a display of two different positions of the list of messages or of different protocol layers is not possible.